Bars That Bind
by Lexa1711
Summary: Faith's in Jail and this is a look at what she went through in jail. She goes to prison because she wants Buffy's feelings for her to change. How much do those feelings change. Dose Buffy fall in love with her. please read and review! Fuffy!


Bars that Bind

A/N: I was just thinking that I have not seen or read anything that really showed or told what it was like for Faith while she was in prison. Nothing that was in depth anyway. So here is my take on what I think it would have been like for her.

Bars that Bind

Darkness was not something that could be washed away from your soul easily once it has been let in. It devours you to a point where to others you look like you. Your face however is just a mask that is being worn by emptiness. She's been wondering in the dark for so long that she no longer knew the way to the light. It was all black cold and empty. She could not remember the last time that she actually felt genuine emotion that was not guilt.

Faith Lehane was lost and she feared that she would never be found in the darkness within herself. She knew that no one that she knew would even care to find her that is why she is looking for redemption. Its a rocky path but one that she plans to fallow no matter what. She can remember the moment that she truly decided that she wanted to have a better life and make things better with the people that she hurt in her life. More importantly with the one woman that tried to be her friend and help her even though she never deserved any help what so ever.

*****************************

Buffy was holding her hand as they ran across the roof of Angel's building. She knew the blond hated her at the moment but she was not like Faith, she still didn't want to see her dead and if the council got their hands on the younger slayer she knew that they would not try to help her they would simply eliminate the obstacle.

They were hiding behind a glass skylight when they heard glass shatter along with the sound of bullets cutting through the air. Angel was seen then jumping on the helicopter and Faith presumed that he was telling the man to land the machine on the ground.

She could hear sirens in the distance and she knew that they were coming for her. Those damned people at Wolfram and Heart must have told them where she was. They hated her just as much as they hated Angel at this point. She didn't blame them for that. She hated herself. It was in that moment that she realized what she must do. She had to turn herself in.

That way she might be able to gain a little of Buffy's respect back though she did not think that she would. She wanted Buffy to not hate her. She wanted them to be friends again. There was a part of her that was ready to accept it if that never happened. Still though she felt like she needed to turn herself in for the murders of Allen and that professor.

Buffy was standing facing the sky where the helicopter was hovering a moment before.

"Good-Bye B'. I hope this is enough for you."

with that said she made a quick exit down the stairs and out the back door of the building. As she ran she could see the lights of the police cars. The sirens still roared into the night as if they knew that she was on the run. Running to the police station but still running none the less.

She reached the building a few minutes later coming to a walk once she reached the front. Standing there she looked at the big front doors. Was she ready to do this. Could she handle being locked up? There were so many questions that were running ramped through her head that she found it hard to concentrate on any one thing. However there was one voice that stuck out in her head. It was something that she had said to Buffy before they were attacked on the roof.

"_just tell me how to make it better."_

_She already knew the answer to that question without Buffy having to tell her what to do. She had to start on the path to the right thing. _

"_Well here goes nothing more like everything."_

_With that said she made her way up the steps that would lead her into a room that was full of people that wanted to have her behind bars. When she walked in no one really noticed her and she was glad for that. Walking to the nearest open desk she told the man that was sitting there that she wanted to talk to Kate Lockley. She knew that if anyone deserved the credit for taking her in it was this woman._

_He told her to sit in a chair that was beside his desk._

"_I know that you turned yourself in and all miss but I still need to put you in handcuffs."_

_She said nothing, only nodded and held her wrists up so he could slap the cold metal rings around them. She hated the feeling of being trapped an restricted but she guessed that she better get used to it. There was going to be a lot of it where she was going._

_It was no more than five minutes when she knew that Buffy and Angel were in the building. She guessed that when they didn't find her at his place they arrested him for aiding and embedding a wanted fugitive. She knew that it was Buffy because she could feel the slayer connection that they had, a warm buzzing that enveloped her whole body and as for know it was Angel. What other vampire would be with her?_

"_Buffy." _

_She heard him say when they were in the room. She knew that they were looking at her. Kate was standing in front of her now. She glanced back at her old friend and gave her a sad knowing smile. Then she turned back to Kate._

"_I would like to make a confession."_

_She was lead into a small room that consisted of nothing more than two chairs a table and a two way mirror that she knew more officers were standing behind. She looked at the mirror and gave the men a small smile to let them know that she knew they were there._

"_So Faith is it? Why in gods name did you turn yourself in when you have been running for awhile now."_

"_There's a girl."_

_She offered her the only answer that she had. Kate looked at her like she was crazy for a minute before she remembered her looking back at the blond girl that was with Angel. Did that mean that she was in love with her, or that she just felt that she owed it to her._

"_Okay well I will need you to write a report and tell me what you did exactly."_

_Faith went white at the thought of having to relive the events that had brought her here in the first place. _

"_I can see that you're uncomfortable with that and I don't much care Faith."_

"_I can see that."_

"_Start at the beginning. Tell me everything."_

_A shudder escaped her as she tried to tell her about Allen Finch. She knew that this was going to be a long night if she kept this up. She hated that she was making her tell her everything when she clearly already knew what was going on and what she had done to become a wanted and dangerous fugitive._

"_Since you are so close to Angel than I know that you know about the other stuff that is in this world."_

_Kate gave her a look that told her she was right in thinking so. She then glanced at the long mirror that was on the wall. The rouge slayer guessed that she had a name for herself around her in being involved with the weird things._

"_Okay since we have that all cleared up. I'm what is known as a vampire slayer. Which is pretty self explanatory. One night me and B' were fighting off a bunch of vamps and this guy came out of no where." _

_She stopped remembering Buffy throwing him against the dumpster. Tears were threatening to spill out but she was not going to let them._

"_B' realized before me that he was not a vamp and it was too late when she told me to stop. I had already plunged the stake into the guy. I still can feel the blood on my hands and it makes me sick."_

"_Go on."_

_Kate was looking at her with a sad yet stern look that told her she did not care what she felt she just wanted to know what happened and nothing more._

"_From then on I started down a path that was ready to swallow me whole. I was a mess and hurt the ones that were close to me. I pushed them all away making myself alone and fuckin' insane. I joined the mayor which was a bad idea considerin' he was the big bad at the time."_

_She paused as the memory of him sank in. She hated the man and loved him at the same time. He treated her like a father would his own daughter. The only thing was that he was evil and had her do a lot of things that she wished she could take back. _

"_I am not going to get all weepy and sad on ya here. I am just telling you what happened and why I did the things that I did. He hired me and I worked for him doin' the jobs that he knew other people that he had on hand could not. I am a slayer after all. I killed a man for him and that is the only thing that the law can charge me for. The rest was nothing that any of you could handle."_

_She paused._

"_Well maybe you could but none of those idiots behind the glass there would be able to. They have no idea what is out there hunting them. I bet if they did they would be pissing their pants right now."_

_This actually got Kate to laugh. She knew that if she wanted this to go smoothly that she would have to get on her good side and this tactic seemed to be working. She guessed that all of the men that were behind that glass were always on her case about the paranormal cases and her connection to Angel._

"_You see we can get along...Know why? Because me and you we are a lot alike...well besides me killing people but otherwise we are both chicks that no one will ever understand or accept."_

"_Yeah I guess you are right there. That still dose not mean that I am going to be your friend though."_

"_Okay I can deal with that."_

_The next thing for her to do was finish telling Kate what had happened to make her do the things that she did. What things she did that they did not know about and once Kate was sure that the men behind the glass were gone for a coffee she stared to ask questions about Slayers. _

"_well I think that is all that you need to know about us slayers. There are only two of us by the way."_

"_Thank you Faith...Now if you would wait here I will get the paperwork that I will need you to fill out and the paper work that I need you to sign for me."_

_Faith sat in the small square room for what seemed like hours. She was beginning to hate the room it smelled of decaying people and alcohol. She figured the last person that was in here was either dying or a homeless person._

"_Well I am back...Here is the paperwork."_

_She handed her a small stack of papers._

"_Thanks Kate."_

_Kate sat across from her and gave her a smile. She really was starting to think that this girl was not that bad. Sure she had done some bad things in her life but she was here now._

"_No Faith...Thank you for coming in and not making me hunt you down."_

"_You would'a never found me otherwise."_

_To be continued..._


End file.
